


What's in a Name?

by rubydragon16



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst and Romance, M/M, Names, Pining, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubydragon16/pseuds/rubydragon16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's pretty self-explanatory...Makoto and Haru's feelings try to reach each other...poetry-style</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Gathering the nerve and courage to post my first ever fanfic, I thought I should at least get this posted first, although originally on Tumblr first. I know poetry isn't everyone's cup of tea, or the style generally used for fanfiction, but I thought I'd try something different. Well, enjoy!

**Haru, what do you think of me?**  
 **Am I more than your best friend?**

**Would you ever look at with those fond eyes,**  
 **When you gaze lovingly deep into the water’s end?**

_Mako, do you know how often my thoughts are of you?  
When I almost lost you, it was I who couldn’t breathe;_

_Only around you, do I ever drop my guard;  
Is it not clear that you’re the only one I need?_

**Haru-ch-heh, you must get tired of hearing this,  
But I can’t bring myself to call you by another name;**

**If ‘that’ rolls of my tongue, I get afraid,  
That once I do, nothing would remain the same.**

_Mako-chan, I envy the ease in which Nagisa speaks,  
And ache to cross the line of friendship one time;_

_When I swim, I envision you closer to me than before,  
But when I surface, I find that you’ll never be mine._

**Haruka, are we destined to stay this way?**  
 **Will we ever break FREE of this unfortunate dance?**

**Next time if I join you when you are in the water,**  
 **Will you allow me to take that fateful chance?**

_Makoto, hold me tightly in your arms,  
Make me believe that what is real is true,_

_Pull me so close that I forget all reason,  
`Til the moment I’m simply lost without you._

 

 


End file.
